iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cheetahmen
The Cheetahmen are the main protagonists of the unreleased NES game Cheetahmen II, created by Active Enterprises in 1992. It is the sequel to the first Cheetahmen seen in Action 52, a compilation of mostly glitchy, buggy, and incomplete games. They also appear as secret boss characters in I Wanna Be The Boshy. They appear in the secret World of Warcraft area toward the start of World 7. Methods of Attack The battle starts with Apollo jumping from the right side of the screen onto the far right side of the platform. The second he lands, he'll start firing a series of 12 tornados at the player, each of which will follow the player's elevation level. Apollo will summon the first 3 tornados at a moderate pace, then fire the next 9 at double the speed. You can dodge the tornados by jumping over and running under them. As the last tornado leaves the screen, Apollo will sprint to the far left side of the platform, then perform a slow motion backflip back to the right. During this backflip, he will fire multiple loops of arrows all over the screen. As he gets closer to landing, the arrows speed up. Immediately after landing, he will stop firing arrows and jump up off screen. A line of 9 wolves will appear from the right side of the screen and jump across the platform, breaking a piece of the platform for every time they land. When the wolves are gone, Doctor Morbis will spawn on the left side of the platform and run to the right. He will keep gradually running faster in this pattern until the player kills him. Once Doctor Morbis is defeated, Hercules jumps up in midair on the right side of the screen. Once he gets halfway up the screen, he will start firing bees at the player. As Hercules continues to fire bees, he will keep jumping on midair to the top right of the screen, then to the top left, then back to the top right. At this point, he will stop firing bees, land on midair next to the right of the platform, then run into and across the platform, breaking all remaining blocks and replacing them with a different type of block. After reaching the left side of the screen, he will jump up and leave the screen. Immediately upon his exit, Ape Man will appear from the top of the screen and zig zag his way down onto the platform. As soon as he touches the ground, he will continuously jump wherever the player stands while throwing banana peels all over the platform, one at a time, until the player kills him. Each banana peel will stay on the platform for 4 and a half seconds before vanishing, but Ape Man throws another banana peel for every 3/4ths of a second, making it more difficult to accurately fire at him. As he stays alive, he will gradually turn red. If the player takes too long (in other words, if Ape Man turns into a red silhouette), Ape Man will grow 3 times his original size and throw an endless swarm of banana peels, making it next to impossible to complete this phase of the fight. Once he has been defeated, Aries will descend from the top of the screen, landing on the far right side of the platform. As Aries appears on-screen, UFOs will float from the right to the left side of the screen at different speeds and levels of elevation. The player will need to keep jumping on these for this phase of the fight, as Aries will break the platform upon landing on it. From this point until Aries is defeated, he will spawn a bird which flies from the top of the screen to the bottom. Aries will ascend up to the middle of the screen, then continue to spawn the birds every 4 seconds. During this part of the fight, a giant humanoid lizard, which is almost as tall as the screen, will barely appear on the left side of the screen and slowly walk to the left, meaning Aries must be defeated as quickly as possible. Once he has been defeated, the humanoid lizard will die, the platform will reappear, and the UFOs will stop spawning. As the battle may appear to be over, all three of the cheetahmen will descend one by one from the top of the screen and stand over the abyss passed the right side of the platform. Hercules will grow drastically in size and use Apollo and Aries as his arms. While Hercules himself stands there and does nothing for the remainder of the battle, he continuously raises his Apollo arm up and down as it spits exploding snakes at the player, and slowly spins his Aries arm around, spitting 5 tornados up in the air for every 360 degree spin. The tornados will descend from the top of the screen at moderate speed in zig zag formations, evenly spread across the platform. The player must defeat Hercules while dodging the snakes and tornados. Until he has been defeated, this attack pattern repeats. After their defeat, the player will unlock a World of Warcraft orc as a playable character. The orc can be unlocked on any difficulty. Trivia *The first theme that plays during the fight is a remixed version of the Cheetahmen/''Cheetahmen II ''theme. *All sprites that appear in this battle are taken from ''Cheetahmen II ''for the NES. *Throughout the fight, there are 4 things that happen that normally happen in the original Cheetahmen games. **When a character dies, they explode into 4 glowing orbs. **Also when a character dies, the music stops for a second before playing again. **Doctor Morbis's only attack is running to the right. **Hercules can infinitely jump on midair by punching. In the original game, this is a glitch. *This is one of only 2 boss fights in the entire game that require having to fight more than just the main boss, the other being the Mega Man boss fight. *It is also the complete opposite of the Mega Man boss fight, as all characters involved in the Cheetahmen boss fight don't have health bars, while all characters involved in the Mega Man boss fight have visible health bars. *They, Kracko, and Kappa are the only bosses who aren't accessible directly from the teleporter room. *They, Sonic, Kracko, and Mega Man are the only bosses who start attacking immediately after entering the screen. Video Category:Bosses Category:Secret Bosses